mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hero Mode
Hero Mode is a visual mode utilised by Andrew to emphasize a particularly epic moment in the story. Andrew originally called such images "action panels", but waited until the term "hero mode" wormed its way into his brain before sharing this nugget of wisdom with his fans. The Hero Mode art style is used to depict protagonists, while the corresponding mode for antagonists is known as Villain Mode. Hero Mode and Villain Mode, despite a difference in nomenclature, are functionally and artistically similar. Initially Hero Mode was only used to display characters in a starkly heroic (or villainous) light; the majority of updates depicted characters in typical sprite proportions. However, as Homestuck has progressed Hero Mode has been utilised more frequently, especially when the visual aspect of the story needs to be emphasised over the textual. Sprite-style animation is still used for Pesterlog pages or for pages with text narration. The first noticeable instance of this style was at the End of . Throughout Act 5, Hero Mode-like proportions have been used in circumstances that are less overtly climactic but still require a level of visual dynamism. Conversely, Hero Mode also allows for a greater level of nuance and subtlety in facial expression. Examples include Karkat's interaction with Jack Noir and Vriska's treasure hunting. Hero Mode has also been used as a running gag of sorts in relation to Gamzee Makara. Readers had noticed that out of all of the trolls, Gamzee had been the only one not to appear in Hero Mode. Andrew then proceeded to release a series of blurry images of Hero Mode Gamzee, before finally including a proper image in the story (which occasionally faded in and out of blur, and had the words HERO MODE covering the entire background). Art Style Hero Mode dispenses with the black outline that typifies sprite-style animation and scribble mode, using blocks of color to create stylized and iconic illustrations instead of the edited and repurposed sprites that are typical of earlier parts of Homestuck. Arguably the biggest difference between Hero Mode and other art styles is that the physical proportions of characters in the former allow for the depiction of more realistic version of the kids, as shown by Rose's multiple hero modes. Over time these proportions have steadily moved towards increased realism-- early examples of Hero Mode did not depart greatly from sprite proportions. Compared to Hero Mode, the characters are normally deformed. Gallery HeroModeButton.gif|John in Hero Mode fulfilling his ectobiological duties. Dream John Hero 2.png|Dream John in Hero Mode 03390.gif|God Tier John in hero mode. 05288.gif|John in God Damn Davesprite Mode. 01815.gif|Rose in Hero Mode Dreamrose.png|Dream Rose in Hero Mode Dave Hero 4.png|Dave in Hero Mode Dave-heromode3.png|Future Dave fucking owns at this game. 02856.gif|Jade in Hero Mode. 03306.gif|Jade wearing her iron lass suit in Hero Mode. Jade Hero.PNG|Dream Jade in Hero Mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149331619.png|Dad in Hero Mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149316536.png|Rose's Mom in Hero Mode bro.jpg|Dave's Bro in Hero Mode bec enter hero mode.png|Bec entering Hero Mode 03006.gif|Becsprite in Hero Mode.|link=Bec Jadesprtieheromode.gif|Jadesprite in Hero Mode. 03951.gif|Nanna in hoohoo mode Aradia Hero Mode.gif|Aradia getting spooky in Hero Mode Alive Aradia Hero Mode.gif|Aradia in pre-death Hero Mode Vwc.png|God Tier Aradia in Hero Mode. As10.png|Tavros in Hero Mode TwinShadeless.gif|Sollux in Hero Mode Karkat.gif|Karkat in Hero Mode HeroNepeta.png|Nepeta in Hero Mode 02096.gif|Kanaya in Hero Mode DaveKanayaRoseHeroMode.PNG|Dave, Rose, and Kanaya in Awkward Moment Mode. Terezi2ndHM.gif|Terezi in Hero Mode 03772.gif|Terezi flarp Hero mode TereziPyralspriteSQUEAK.PNG|Terezi in Squeak Mode TereziCalhonk.PNG|Terezi in WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED Mode 02270.gif|Vriska rolling 8d8 03742.gif|God Tier Vriska in hero mode. Vriskapshoes.PNG|Vriska and her pshooes in hero mode CtHero.gif|Equius in Hero Mode herogamzee.gif|Gamzee in Hero Mode MurderMode.gif|Gamzee in Murder Mode EridanHeromode.PNG|Eridan in Hero Mode 03328.gif|Eridan in Murder Mode Feferiwithentente.gif|Feferi in Adorable Mode 04579.gif|Aranea in Hero Mode 04635.gif|Meenah in Hero Mode AHHM.jpg|Andrew Hussie is always in Hero Mode. ALWAYS. TAH.gif|Troll Andrew Hussie begins to lose it - both his mind and his incredibly shitty disguise. Robohussie.gif|Hussiebot goes mad with power. 01951_1.gif|Jack Noir in hero mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149404274.png|Jackspers Noirlecrow being prototyped 02929.gif|Bec Noir in villain mode. Horsehitcher.png|Spades Slick gets a bit villainous. 03614.gif|Spades Slick gets a lot more villainous. snowmanmode.gif| in Huge Bitch Mode 03612.gif| in Hero Mode. 01949 1.gif|Parcel Mistress in Mailwoman Mode Jane hero mode.gif|Jane in Hero Mode 04206_2.gif|Dream Jane in Hero Mode UraniumUmbraPesteringJake.gif|Jake in Hero Mode Dead Jake.PNG|Dead Jake in Hero Mode All aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Roxy Lalonde in Hero Mode. 04476.gif|Roxy in hero mode. Bro on roof.png|Dirk in Hero Mode. DreamselfDirk.PNG|Dream Dirk in Hero of Heart Mode Itoldyouaboutarmsbro.PNG|Dirk and his Awesome TAT Brobotpwn.png|Brobot kicking Jake's ass with style. JohnDreamRoxyHeroMode.PNG|John, with Roxy, in Heroic Sacrifice Mode Roxy Huss.png|Roxy running away in Hero Mode. See Also *Hussnasty Mode *Scribble Mode Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Concepts